Coupable (anciennement Malédiction)
by MoonDustAndStar
Summary: Parce que Dean sait parfaitement de quoi il est coupable. (Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas la boss des résumés...) Death!fic ; OS pouvant être assez durs. Two-Shot Dean/Jo
1. OS 1 : Malédiction

**Alors voilà, je me mets (oui, déjà !) à l'écriture. Voici un OS sur le fandom de _Supernatural_ , sur lequel je vais (je pense) publier de nouveau.**

 **Résumé : Jo se meurt, et Dean s'en veut. Il s'en veut tellement... Et pas seulement à cause d'elle. A cause de son père et de son frère, aussi.**

 **Personnages principaux** **: Dean Winchester ; Jo Harvelle ; Sam Winchester ; Ellen Harvelle**

 **Pairing : Dean/Jo**

 **Spoilers : Fiction basée sur l'épisode 5x10 ("Abandon All Hope")**

 **Warnings : Death!fic ; OS parfois sans doute assez dur**

 **Disclaimer : _Supernatural_ ne m'appartient pas (et heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que sinon, les personnages souffriraient beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_!). Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cet OS.**

* * *

Dean, depuis la mort de son père, avait toujours pensé, au fond de lui, que tous ceux qui l'entourait finiraient par mourir.

Après le décès de son père, qu'il revoyait encore brûler lors de son dernier hommage, il avait été rongé par la culpabilité. Après tout, c'était pour le sauver qu'il était mort. Et puis, il avait fini par se raisonner, par se dire que c'était le choix de son père et non le sien. Et il s'était senti mieux. Pas bien pour autant, mais mieux.

Puis, Sam était mort. Lâchement poignardé dans le dos par un autre être humain. Pas un monstre, mais un putain _d'être humain_! Une mort pas très glorieuse, quand il y repensait, mais Sam n'y pouvait rien.

Dean se rappelait parfaitement la sensation de manque, de vide qui avait déferlé en lui, et toute la souffrance qui l'avait envahi. Il avait encore plus souffert qu'à la mort de son père, parce que Sam n'était pas seulement son petit frère, il était aussi un peu comme... son fils. Et il s'était un peu considéré comme le père de Sammy. Parce que celui qu'il aurait dû avoir était trop dévasté par la mort de sa femme pour s'occuper de lui. Alors Dean avait pris la place de son père, et avait pris soin de Sammy.

Il s'était toujours juré qu'il n'arriverait rien à son frère, qu'il le protégerait tant qu'il serait encore en vie, et... il avait échoué.

C'était d'ailleurs cela, la sensation d'avoir laissé tomber son frère ajoutée à la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti, qui avait poussé Dean à sacrifier sa propre vie (non, sa propre _âme_ ) en échange de celle de son frère. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, sur le coup, aux conséquences que sa future mort aurait sur Sam. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait toujours été trop impulsif, il avait toujours agi sans réfléchir... Et puis, il s'agissait tout de même de son frère ! Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas le laisser mourir, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui...

Il avait pensé que la malédiction aurait disparu, après qu'il eût perdu tous les membres de sa famille (même si Sam était revenu). Mais non. Il en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

Le sang coulait entre les doigts de Jo. Elle appuyait sur sa blessure pour tenter de le stopper, mais seulement parce qu'ils lui avaient demandé de le faire. Elle lui paraissait bien trop résignée à mourir pour pouvoir survivre. Et lui, il ne pouvait même pas ne serait-ce que _penser_ voir encore un des êtres les plus chers à son cœur partir, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Alors, il demanda l'aide d'Ellen et de Sammy, dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de la sauver. Mais sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas l'être, il n'y a rien de plus dur au monde. Il entendit soudain sa voix, faible mais pleine de fermeté :

\- Non !

Tous la regardèrent d'un air étonné.

\- Vous ne voyez donc pas que je suis foutue ? Je ne peux pas marcher, encore moins _courir_ , et je ne peux pas non plus être transportée. Pas dans mon état.

Dean souffrait, parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de la sauver. Pas quand elle perdait tout son sang par le trou béant creusé dans son ventre.

\- Ces Chiens de l'Enfer..., continua Jo d'une voix faible. Ils ne vous laisseront jamais tranquille. Ils connaissent votre odeur désormais... Ils ne vous laisseront pas leur échapper. Alors... autant que je serve à quelque chose...

Ils froncèrent tous les trois les sourcils, se demandant de quoi elle parlait.

\- Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut dans ce magasin, vous ne croyez pas ?, demanda-t-elle, une ombre de son ancien sourire éclairant son visage.

Un minuscule filet de sang coulait de sa bouche, partant du coin gauche de ses lèvres. Et cela ne fit que rappeler à Dean que _non_ , il ne pouvait pas la sauver. Personne ne pouvait plus la sauver. Sauf peut-être un ange, mais si Castiel n'était pas revenu avec elles quand elles les avait rejoints, c'était qu'il devait avoir des ennuis... De _très gros_ ennuis. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de perdre deux de ses plus proches amis lors de cette même journée. Mais il se rassura bien vite, en reportant son attention sur Jo : non, Castiel ne mourrait pas. Il était un ange, et il savait parfaitement se défendre tout seul. Contrairement à lui. Parce que si Jo mourait aujourd'hui (et il en était presque sûr), ce serait de sa faute. Encore de sa faute, _toujours_ de sa faute !

Jo répondit à la question de Sam (ou d'Ellen, il ne savait pas) comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

\- Tout ce qu'il nous faut pour fabriquer une bombe.

Les sourcils de Dean se froncèrent. Comment pouvait-elle faire allusion à sa mort avec tant de... de nonchalance ?

\- Jo, non...

C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole depuis qu'il lui avait crié : _Jo, ne t'approche pas !_ Et à ce souvenir, une voix perfide dans un coin éloigné de son esprit lui murmura : _De ta faute, ce sera de ta faute..._ Il la chassa de sa tête, tout comme ses souvenirs. Les souvenirs de sa chute, du cri de Jo, des coups de feu. De la chute et du hurlement de douleur de son amie, du cri désespéré d'Ellen. Il ne voulait pas y songer. Pas maintenant. Il voulait juste... tout oublier de cette journée d'enfer. Mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas possible.

\- Dean..., murmura Jo d'un ton qui sonnait à la fois comme étant désespéré et exaspéré. C'est la _seule_ chose que je puisse encore faire pour vous sauver.

Il plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de sa jeune amie, et y vit la détermination qu'elle avait de se faire exploser pour tous les sauver. Et à contre-cœur, il accepta. Il signa l'arrêt de mort de celle qu'il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir sauver.

* * *

Lorsque toutes les bombes furent prêtes, et bien disposées tout le long de l'allée principale du magasin, Dean se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Jo. Il vit Sam se relever, un air si triste sur le visage que cela lui brisa le cœur. Il voyait Jo se vider de son sang, devenir de plus en plus faible, et s'approcher de plus en plus de son dernier instant, et parallèlement, il voyait le désespoir de son frère. Il avait oublié, l'espace de brèves minutes, que Jo n'était pas seulement importante pour lui. Qu'elle était aussi l'amie de son frère.

Sam le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui laissa sa place au côté de Jo. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla, essayant d'oublier que ses genoux baignaient dans le sang de son amie.

\- Okay. Alors voilà, c'est ici que tout se finit, Jo..., chuchota-t-il en essayant de ne pas lui montrer combien cela le faisait souffrir.

\- C'est ici que tout se finit _pour moi_ , Dean, rectifia-t-elle avec un léger sourire, un sourire qui paraissait cependant lui coûter bien des efforts.

Il baissa les yeux, avant de se rappeler le sang qui couvrait le sol. Il aurait mieux fait de les lever, tout compte fait, pensa-t-il.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Jo. Tu méritais tellement mieux...

Dean sentit sa voix se briser sur son dernier mot. Mais c'était vrai. Jo aurait mérité de vivre une vie normale, d'avoir auprès d'elle quelqu'un qui sache l'aimer comme elle aurait dû l'être. Elle aurait surtout mérité de mourir allongée dans son lit, un sourire sur le visage, heureuse. Ou tout du moins, en paix. Elle n'avait pas mérité de mourir comme ça, baignant dans son propre sang, lacérée par des griffes de Chiens de l'Enfer.

Elle esquissa un sourire, avant de murmurer :

\- Tu sais Dean, cette vie, c'est moi... moi qui l'ai choisie. Pas toi.

Sa voix était hâchée, faible. Où était donc passée la femme forte qu'il avait encore eu à ses côtés quelques heures plus tôt ?

\- Je sais, répondit-il, avant de déposer dans la main de son amie le déclencheur des bombes.

Il regarda les yeux de Jo, si vifs, si brillants auparavant, et maintenant si sombres, si ternes, sans vie, ou presque. Et il vit également les larmes qui les remplissaient.

Il se rappela la nuit dernière, lorsque Jo s'était approchée de lui. Leurs lèvres s'étaient presque touchées, et puis elle s'était reculée en disant : _Si cela est ma dernière nuit sur Terre, je préfère la passer en conservant ce qu'il me reste de dignité !_ Elle lui avait souri, et puis elle s'en était allée, ses yeux rieurs pleins de vie.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de Jo. Il la sentit tressaillir, et lorsqu'il se recula, Dean devina sa volonté de retenir ses larmes. Et il l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa pour lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'elle allait lui manquer, et qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Parce que c'était vrai. Il n'allait pas oublier cette jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux pétillants de sitôt. Il n'allait jamais oublier cette guerrière qu'il avait devant lui, vivant ses derniers instants parce qu'elle était tombée pour le sauver.

Il se recula encore, lui murmura une nouvelle fois _Je suis désolé_ avant de la quitter.

Ellen, qui se tenait derrière lui, et qui avait préféré rester aux côtés de sa petite fille, le rappela, avant qu'il ne parte et ne revienne plus jamais :

\- Dean ?

Il se tourna vers elle, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Jo. Il lui avait déjà fait ses adieux, et il ne voulait plus la voir mourir. Ça serait trop dur pour lui.

\- Tue-le. Tue le Diable. Qu'on ne soit pas mortes pour rien.

Il acquiesça, et son regard se posa involontairement sur la jeune femme blonde. Elle le regardait, et elle lui souriait. D'un sourire qui voulait dire _Merci_. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Il tourna les talons, s'enfuyant pour ne plus les voir. Pour ne plus voir ces femmes qui avaient choisi de se sacrifier pour que _lui_ ait une chance de sauver le monde. De sauver un monde dont il doutait de plus en plus de l'humanité.

* * *

Son regard se posa sur la photo en train de brûler. Sur Jo qui brûlait. Un dernier hommage digne de deux chasseuses, vraiment. Mais il regrettait d'avoir à brûler cette photo. Elle représentait le seul souvenir qu'il avait d'une Jo pleine de vie, souriante. Et alors même qu'elle brûlait, il entraperçut les yeux pleins de larmes de Sam et le corps voûté de Bobby.

Il se demanda brièvement ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Pourquoi ne pleurait-il pas, lui aussi ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas de tristesse ? Au fond de lui, il le savait. Mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Il ne pleurait pas, il ne ressentait plus rien parce qu'à l'intérieur, il était déjà mort. Parce que toutes les morts qu'il avait vues avaient fini par le tuer lui aussi.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier écrit, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec votre avis (positif comme négatif, bien sûr) !**


	2. OS 2 : Culpabilité

**Et me voilà avec (oui, _enfin_ !) la seconde partie de mon OS ! Je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à la finir, mais ça me tenait vraiment à cœur d'écrire sur cet épisode qu'est le 7x04... Vous vous rendez compte que Jo est revenue, même si ce ne n'était que pour le temps d'un épisode ?!**

 **Personnages principaux** **:** **Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle**

 **Pairing** **:** **Dean/Jo**

 **Spoilers** **:** **OS basé sur l'épisode 7x04 ("Defending your Life")**

 **Disclaimer :** **La série** ** _Supernatural_ ne m'appartient pas, tout est la propriété des réalisateurs (sauf mon histoire, bien sûr !). Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cet OS.**

* * *

Dean s'entourait de sel. Il se trouvait parfaitement idiot : il se protégeait de quelque chose qui de toute façon, finirait par arriver. Il allait mourir, il le savait. Qu'il soit tué par Jo, par Osiris, ou même par Amy, qui sait ?, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il allait mourir. Parce que ce satané dieu égyptien ne renoncerait jamais. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé une proie, il ciblait toute son attention sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle soit morte. Cela lui rappela les paroles de Jo, le jour où elle était partie : _Ce sont des Chiens de l'Enfer. Ils ont senti votre odeur et désormais, ils ne cesseront plus jamais de vous traquer. Plus jamais._ Ou tout du moins, il croyait qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de ce genre. Il avait cru que ce souvenir serait toujours aussi vivace, mais il avait fini par s'effacer. Il avait fini par faillir à sa promesse. Il avait fini par l'oublier. Par oublier les traits de son visage, la nuance dorée de ses yeux noisette.

Il finit par soupirer, et lança d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme :

\- C'est bon, Jo. Tu peux te montrer...

Il sentit un brusque souffle d'air passer sur sa peau. Il ne se retourna pas : il ne voulait pas voir son visage, si pâle, alors qu'autrefois, son amie avait la peau si hâlée...

\- Tu sais, je ne veux pas le faire, Dean. C'est lui. C'est ce Dieu qui m'a arrachée à mon paradis qui m'y force...

Il hocha la tête, fixant toujours son regard droit devant lui. Sauf qu'il perçut un bref mouvement, du coin de l'œil. Et puis soudain, Jo se retrouva devant lui, le dévisageant de ses yeux noisette.

\- Tu penses vraiment que tu es coupable de toutes les morts autour de toi, Dean ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est toi qui a tué John ? Qui a tué Sam avant qu'il ne revienne ? Qui m'a tué moi ?

Dean baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait toujours pas la regarder ; après tout, elle était toujours aussi pâle. Toujours aussi... _morte_. Par sa faute. Parce que quoi qu'elle en dise, quoi que _quiconque_ en dise, il savait que c'était lui, le véritable responsable de sa mort. Ainsi que de celle de son père, de celle de son frère, et de celle d'Amy. Il savait que tout était de sa faute, qu'ils étaient morts à cause de lui. Non, dans le cas d'Amy, elle avait même été _tuée_ par lui. Alors il poussa un profond soupir et répondit :

\- Jo...

\- Non, Dean. Écoute-moi s'il-te-plaît.

Il acquiesça après un long moment de silence, et Jo continua :

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas ordonné à ton père de se sacrifier pour toi. Tu n'as pas planté ce couteau dans le dos de Sam. Tu n'as pas poussé ce Chien de l'Enfer à me labourer le ventre. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était mon choix de mourir pour toi, pas le tien. Et c'était le leur également.

\- Mais c'est justement ça le problème, Jo ! Bordel, pourquoi tu ne veux pas le réaliser ? Vous vous êtes sacrifiés pour moi, et j'en peux plus de vivre avec ça ! Alors fais ce que tu as à faire et qu'on en finisse...

Jo resta silencieuse un long moment avant de s'exclamer, les yeux étincelants, éclairés par la même lueur que lorsqu'elle était toujours en vie :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu te rends tout de même compte que tu ne peux pas me _demander_ de te tuer juste comme ça ! Je dois le faire, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois l'accepter !

Dean se décida enfin à regarder dans les yeux de Jo.

Et puis soudain, celle-ci se volatilisa avant de réapparaître près du four, et de l'allumer. Alors, il blêmit, avant de se ressaisir et d'esquisser un petit sourire en direction de Jo. Qui tendit la main vers la fenêtre et la fit imploser, laissant le vent disperser le sel disposé en cercle sur le sol.

\- C'est l'heure, Dean.

Il ne réagit pas.

\- Tu sais, avant que je ne te...

Elle hésita un long instant à terminer sa phrase, mais elle n'eut pas à le faire.

\- Avant que tu ne me tues, compléta Dean d'un ton las.

\- Oui, si tu veux... Donc, je voudrais te dire à quel point je suis désolée de devoir le faire. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il me laisse dans mon paradis... Tu sais, ce n'est pas si terrible, là-bas. Je veux dire, je suis entourée de ma famille, alors... Je me suis même convaincue que je m'y sentais mieux qu'ici !

Il y eut un long silence avant que Jo ne termine :

\- Tu mérites d'aller au Paradis, Dean. Plus que quiconque. Tu as sacrifié tellement de choses, tu as perdu tellement de gens qui t'étaient chers, pour stopper une _putain_ d'apocalypse !

En entendant son amie jurer, Dean esquissa un sourire, qui disparut cependant bien vite.

\- Merci, Jo, lui murmura-t-il lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

Elle saisit le briquet dans la poche de la veste de Dean, l'ouvrit et... elle soupira de soulagement.

\- Jo ? Que se passe-t-il ?, lança le jeune homme d'un ton inquiet.

\- Osiris... Il est... il est mort !

Un grand sourire passa sur le visage de Jo. Elle leva la main et la posa sur la joue de Dean, si tendrement. Il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir la sentir, cette main...

\- Il avait raison, tu sais..., murmura la jeune femme, avant de disparaître.

\- A propos de quoi ? Jo !

Mais elle ne revint pas. Elle avait _encore une fois_ disparu, et il ne pouvait plus rien y faire désormais.

\- Jo..., murmura de nouveau Dean.

Son regard s'assombrit : il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne reviendrait plus. Plus jamais. Il resterait désormais hanté par les fantômes de tous ceux qu'il avait un jour perdu.

* * *

 **Bon, okay, là pour être une Sad End (ça se dit ça ?), c'était une Sad End... J'ai vraiment été touchée par la tête de Dean lorsque Jo s'est volatilisée... Vraiment émouvante, je trouve ! Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette histoire, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais !**


End file.
